


Worth the Wait

by ladydragon76



Series: Waves [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mer!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Blurr got some new body parts in the change from human to Mer.  Time to test them out.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1/IDW-ish  
>  **Series:** Waves  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Always Human!Blurr-who-is-now-a-Mer, Always Mer!Starscream, Mixing and Matching Continuities to Suit My Whims, Mers have both sex organs just like sticky mech smut  
>  **Notes:** More Mer!AU!! Enjoy!

"Starrrrr~" Blurr whined, body overly warm and no way to hide his arousal as a Mer. Sure nothing was... poking out at the moment, but the area around those little slits was pink and plumper than usual. He was tempted to just work his frustrations out himself. No one would enter their home as that was considered rude, but Starscream kept hushing him and telling him to wait.

And smirking. One shouldn't forget all the smirking.

"I have one task to do," Starscream said, and a hand gestured to the exit of their coral cavern. "One very quick little errand, and then we'll go back to my island."

"That swim lasted _hours_!" Blurr held onto Starscream's tail, refusing to let his mate leave. It was all- well _mostly_ play, but damnit, Blurr _couldn't_ leave. Not like this. Everyone would see!

Starscream laughed and gave his tail a firm flick, easily breaking Blurr's hold. "Silly thing. _Behave_ for ten minutes, and I promise you, all your... suffering will be worth it in the end."

Blurr growled, the sound far more menacing than anything he could have managed as a human, and flopped to his back. "Ten minutes, or I take business into my own hands."

Starscream swam over Blurr to smirk down at him some more- though the bastard stayed out of reach. "Tsk. So dramatic." Then he was gone in a rush of bubbles, and Blurr was left to try to ignore the need in his body.

It had been a whole week, and fine, it wasn't like Blurr had no control whatsoever over himself, nor did he think a lover owed him or something equally gross, but a week was a long time to go without even his own attention. He was young, virile- really liked sex. _Really_ liked sex with Starscream, and they hadn't had the chance. Other Mers were around all the time. Starscream had to make up for his long absence and came back to the clan late and tired and hauling a lot of heavy fish.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Starscream didn't appear as if he couldn't care less about it, but then again, maybe not. Blurr had grown used to teasing touches, affectionate kisses, and constant contact. It was probably stupid to equate having sex to Starscream not regretting turning him and bringing Blurr to the village, but Blurr couldn't help it. Rationalizing his mate's tiredness and even trying to work in that Starscream hadn't been as handsy in public on land either just wasn't working.

And Blurr's body _ached_ for it. Not just release- definitely that too, but Blurr wanted held and snuggled. He wanted the little kisses back. He wanted the reassurance of it all. And he wanted those damnable smirks to mean something instead of his mate denying him touch again.

"Could you be more pathetic please? I'm not convinced yet," Starscream said, startling Blurr into a flinch.

Blurr blinked then scowled as his mate hovered over him. "You're mean."

"Incredibly so." Starscream smirked, and Blurr could almost feel his fangs sinking into that plump bottom lip. "Come, dearest. We need to leave quickly, quietly, and without you whining and drawing attention."

A blue hand was held down toward him, and Blurr sighed deeply before reaching back. It was still weird to see his own blue hands, though the shade was a good deal lighter than Starscream's. They were still Blurr's hands though- he'd thoroughly inspected them in an attempt to find any changes, but other than nails which should have been much softer after so long in the water and yet remained hard and sharp-edged, they were the same. Just blue.

"Blurr," Starscream said softly as he pulled Blurr up from the sandy floor and almost close enough to hug. "I promise this hasn't been to be cruel to you. Now fluff out your fins, or anyone who does see us will think you're depressed and regretting the change." He hesitated just long enough for Blurr to know what was coming next.

"I don't," Blurr said, though he refrained from trying to drift closer to Starscream, not wanting another rebuff, regardless how gentle. "I miss you is all."

A bright smile overtook any hope of a smirk, and Starscream gave Blurr's hand a tug. "Then we are wasting time."

Blurr was released so Starscream could turn and aim for the tunnel back out once more, but Blurr did as told and tried to consciously make the fins at his hips at least not so slicked down and tight to his tail. Damn expressive bits of anatomy. He really had no clue how to control them beyond instinctive stuff when swimming or moving.

"Blurr," Starscream hissed back from the outside. "Come on!"

With a roll of his eyes and hopeless sigh, Blurr swam out. Starscream now sported a small net bag with the single wide strap banding diagonally over his chest. One finger was held to dark lips when Blurr would have spoken, and he didn't fight when his mate grasped his hand and began to tow him along. Blurr didn't bother asking any of the questions crowding his brain, like- were they sneaking out? Why were they sneaking out? Who were they hiding from?

Because, yes, they were now suddenly hiding under a coral ledge, and oh _gods_ this was the tightest he'd been pressed to his mate in too long, and Blurr and his body suddenly remembered it. Starscream didn't seem to notice, however, one hand up to keep his hair from drifting into view while the other wrapped around Blurr to keep him still. His eyes were wide and locked on the water over them, but whoever he had seen, whoever _shouldn't_ see them, obviously hadn't.

Starscream edged up for a peek, and then Blurr's wrist was caught and they were away again.

Blurr felt the drag of water against every inch of his skin, particularly the heated, pink-blushed, puffier than usual skin there a bit below his waist. The fact that it was cooler once they passed the drop-off didn't seem to matter. It was stupidly difficult to focus on anything else, as even the warm, sure grip of Starscream's strong fingers around Blurr's wrist invited all kinds of fantasies up from the deepest, most depraved parts of his imagination.

"The faster you swim, the sooner we get there," Starscream said after- well, Blurr really had no idea how long.

Blurr sulked at him, but tried to swim a bit faster.

It was a special kind of torture.

Which Starscream clearly noticed, because he drew to a halt, planted his hands on his hips and gave Blurr a genuinely annoyed scowl. "You're not in season, so what is the issue?" he demanded.

"Season?" Blurr asked, confused. "Do we only get to have sex at certain times of the year now, because that would suck."

"What? No! Urgh!" Starscream dragged a hand over his face, huffed, and fixed Blurr with a glare. "No, when you go into season, _that_ is when this tormented, whininess is to be expected. You'll feel like you're going to die without it. You are not, however, going to die without it _now_ , and if you'd just focus on _moving_ so we can get to the island, I can break you in properly." Both hands swept in a gesture that encompassed all of Blurr. "This isn't very attractive though. So if you don't want to destroy my mood _and_ all the plotting, planning, and blackmail I had to use to pull off this little trip, quit it! And let's _go_ already."

Blurr bit his tongue until it really hurt in an effort to stop the tears he could feel beginning to burn behind his eyes. "Sorry," he offered, and it might have been pretty lame as apologies went, but he did mean it. It was just that... yeah, he did kind of feel like he might die without it, but he'd keep that to himself so as not to ruin things more.

His fins must all have been wilty and slicked down again because Starscream's expression softened, and he shook his head a little. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" Blurr suggested as his hand was caught once more.

"I do love you, you brat. Now. We're going that way," Starscream said and pointed. "Bet you still can't beat me to the shelf~" Then he shot off, and Blurr was left to scramble after him.

The chase made it more bearable. Blurr focused on the flash of light off Starscream's tailfin, and then -surprising them both- Blurr took the lead and managed to widen the gap. He whooped, and a glance back jagged a bolt of lust through him, but also the inexplicable desire to run. Starscream was close and closing because Blurr had slowed when he noted the distance, but just seeing hands reach for him made his heart throb harder and giddy laugh bubble up. Blurr threw all his strength into flight, to the point the water stung against his eyes, he moved so fast through it.

Blurr saw the shelf, the corals and fish and the way the sunlight cut in picturesque beams through the wide, mild waves of the surface, and then he was there. His body twisted to avoid a collision, fins flaring or tightening down on pure instinct, and Blurr had swam around in a wide circle before a gape-mouthed Starscream finally caught up.

"I win!" Blurr announced, and slipped around his mate in a coil. He was exhilarated. Hot. Gods, he was so hot, and not just arousal, but that was there too, and it was quickly taking over his focus again.

Starscream stared for a few moments longer before finally laughing and waving Blurr to follow. "This way for your prize then."

"I'm pretty fast, huh?" Blurr asked, still dancing around Starscream- over, under, over, trail his fingertips over a smooth, muscular back, under, over, tailfin flicking teasingly against his mate's underbelly.

That smirk was back, but rather than annoy and frustrate, now Blurr just wanted to taste it. "Very fast," Starscream agreed. "I can't recall anyone outpacing me since my majority. Even Skywarp has trouble keeping up when I pour on the speed, and I couldn't begin to catch you."

Blurr smiled with pride. "So what's my prize then?"

Starscream reached out, and Blurr floated into the hand that cupped his chin and drew him closer. "I'm going to take you every way this form allows. Then I'm going to shift and take you every way that one allows." A moan slipped from Blurr, and he wavered closer, though Starscream expertly kept their bodies from touching. "I won't stop until you beg me to." A wicked grin flashed into existence. "Or until you pass out. Whichever happens first."

A low whine rose up as Starscream let go, and for a moment, Blurr had to struggle just to get his body to respond properly and follow. If anyone else had been around, they'd have known just how effective Starscream's teasing was. Blurr didn't dare reach down to try to protect himself from the cooler water. That alone felt good enough, and he had to swim slower just to avoid making it worse. A glance down drew out another groan. Not full mast, but gods help him. Blurr scrubbed both hands over his face and tried to hurry after Star. They were getting close, Blurr knew. He'd survive. Somehow.

"Blurr," Starscream called from farther ahead a few minutes later, a laugh in his voice.

Blurr wondered what color his face blushed now. He'd been told the skin had paled to a silvery-white, but that would only show the flush more, wouldn't it? He had to be as red as a tomato. "This is hell, and I'm not leaving this island until sex is the last thing I ever want again."

Starscream only laughed at him as Blurr swam past, able to see the tunnel entrance.

"On the beach and on your back," Starscream purred as he joined Blurr in the warmer water of the lagoon. "I promise I won't leave you wanting," he added as he twisted under Blurr and brushed right up against that damn troublesome bit of anatomy.

"Gods! Star!"

But Starscream slipped out of reach before Blurr could grab him, tail flicking as he headed up to the beach himself.

"Revenge," Blurr grumbled. "I will have revenge." Eventually. When he could think beyond his mate's touch being where he needed it most.

Starscream waited on the beach, the white sand glittering despite the sky growing overcast. "Well, be sure you bring me here for that revenge. There are far too many busybodies just waiting to hear our screams and congratulate us."

Blurr frowned and scooted up the beach until just his tailfin remained in the water. "They'd listen in? Isn't that rude?"

"Oh, but we're newly mated," Starscream said on a purr as he wriggled up to Blurr's side. Blurr flopped to his back, and Starscream leaned over him, one hand resting on Blurr's chest. "They just want to cheer us on and be sure we're happy."

"Sounds like they're a bunch of voyeurs to me."

"Many are," Starscream sighed. "But I think it's also the novelty of it being _me_. I'm not exactly well-liked, and that someone would leave everything to come be my mate for the next however many hundreds of years we survive is... Probably verging on the ridiculous for a good many of them. The war wasn't that long ago, and I was Megatron's Second in Command. There are things I've done, I'd really rather you never know."

"War's hell," Blurr said and reached up to tug at Starscream's shoulder. "And I don't want to hear about it now anyway. I want fucked. Hard. Deep. You promised me every way possible. So get started, buster, or I really am going to deal with at least that for myself." He gestured down at his very erect, achingly hard arousal and arched a brow at his mate.

"I was trying to explain why we had to wait and come here." Though Starscream shifted closer and pressed himself all along Blurr's side while his hand smoothed down lower. "I didn't want our first time as mates to be some rushed and hushed groping in the dark."

"Ok, that's romantic. Please learn to communicate better before tormenting me for days, and _gods_! Star!" Blurr shouted again as Starscream stroked him, grip perfectly firm.

"Star!" Blurr cried again, but this time in desperation as that hand _left him_ and moved lower.

Starscream chuckled and leaned in to nip at Blurr's jawline. "Mmm... yes, sweetling, be loud.

"Tease!"

"A very good one, but this isn't teasing for the sake of torment," Starscream said, and Blurr's whole body jolted as though electrified when one finger pressed inward. "This is all brand new equipment you have here," he purred. "I won't hurt you. Not even if you ask me to." He paused and scraped his teeth over Blurr's jaw again. "This time."

Blurr groaned and rolled up in search of more. A buzzing, humming sensation overtook his body, and he couldn't gasp enough air to breathe.

"Shhh... I won't leave you wanting," Starscream crooned against Blurr's ear before licking a line up to the pointed tip. Then he took his hand away, and Blurr nearly sobbed. "So hot and wet for me."

"Please? Star, please..." Blurr rolled toward his mate, hands clumsy and shaking as he gripped and tugged and tried to squirm closer.

Starscream laughed softly and caught Blurr's hip just under a fin in a more controlling grip. Blurr knew it'd hurt if that was pulled wrong, but he wasn't sure he cared. Starscream was strong and had coordination on his side though.

"Please," Blurr whined and shoved his face against Starscream's neck. Gods, he was so _hot_. He _needed_ it so damn bad, and mate smelled _so_ damn good- salt and heat and sunlight.

"If you'd hold still, I could give you what you want," Starscream said, then huffed another laugh. "Blurr. Relax, sweetling."

"Can't." Blurr squirmed again, arching toward his mate.

"I love how much you want me," Starscream murmured and nibbled along the edge of Blurr's ear. "Know that?" He rocked forward and the heavy length of him slicked against Blurr. The hand clutching his hip released and slid inward. "So ready, and all for desire of me."

"Star..."

"Relax for me, Blurr," Starscream said and guided himself in.

Blurr was beyond relaxing. He shook and keened, and only Starscream's returned hold at his waist kept him from bucking forward too hard.

"By the First..." Starscream moaned and pushed deeper.

There was a hot burn under the bliss, intense and too much, and Blurr _hurt_ for want of more of it despite feeling split wide open. He arched into the slow thrust, wound his arms tight around Starscream, and wrapped his tail over his mate's in an effort to get him closer.

"Easy," Starscream gasped. "Gods, you're-" He cut off on another gasp as Blurr bit at his neck and sharp fangs grazed tender skin.

"More," Blurr murmured, and this time when he bucked forward, Starscream wasn't fast enough to stop him. Pleasure rocketed through Blurr from deep within, all the way to the tips of his fins. His scalp tingled from it. He did it again, then again.

Starscream groaned. "You're not going to let me do this... nnh!... slow, are you?"

"No. Fuck me," Blurr demanded and rolled his hips again, which succeeded in both stirring Starscream inside him and rubbing his own hard length against his mate's belly.

Starscream bit out a curse, hooked his arm around Blurr's waist, and rocked them into a blissfully driving pace. Blurr cried out, and again when the tight coil whipped loose. His body convulsed, and the world inverted to the sounds of his gasping sobs.

"Shh... I have you," said the soft voice next to Blurr's ear. "You're alright."

No, he was definitely not alright, Blurr thought. His body was on fire, thrumming. He couldn't breathe, and Starscream wasn't _moving_ anymore. "Star!" He dug his nails into his mate's back, writhed and chanted, "Please, please, please?"

"Blurr," Starscream said, panting.

Blurr whimpered and pulled at Starscream. "More," he gasped and pulled more in an attempt to roll Starscream over him. He needed the weight pressing him down before he flew apart.

Starscream followed with a low groan and pushed his face into Blurr's neck, their tails sliding together in a way that rattled lust through Blurr. This was exactly what he needed. Starscream pushed deeper, the angle better, and Starscream plunged back into a heavy rhythm. Blurr clutched at his mate's back, nails biting into smooth skin, and rocked up to meet each thrust.

"Gods," Starscream whispered and buried his face against Blurr's neck to lick and bite.

Blurr yelped as a harder thrust and rather sharp bite launched him into another release, this one so intense he was left gasping and dazed, but still aching for more. Starscream growled, and Blurr let his head fall back, a keen rising as sharp talons scraped along his hips and pulled him into the rhythm. Starscream hissed a word Blurr didn't know and pushed deep, hard, like he couldn't bury himself far enough into Blurr. It was almost perfect. _Almost_ what Blurr needed.

"Please," Blurr begged, writhing under his mate, breath nothing but gasped sobs. He was so close, burning with need to the point of pain. Like an itch that wasn't being scratched enough.

Starscream growled, teeth set against Blurr's throat, and the thick, hot glide of his thrusts stopped. Blurr cried out in protest, though a new sensation took over as Starscream made a small sound of his own.

Blurr gasped, eyes flying open to stare sightlessly at the sky over them, a new fullness stretching him, filling him even better than before. He squirmed and whimpered while Starscream held deep with sharp, short thrusts. Almost perfect became exactly what Blurr had been missing. He arched up, body tight as a bowstring, shaking, desperate as he clawed after his release.

Starscream shouted, and sharp points of pain flared at Blurr's hips and neck. Sensation shot to deep in his belly, and he threw his head back with a scream as ecstasy grabbed him up and flung him free.

~ | ~

Wind made the long palm fronds rattle and clack. Blurr groaned and curled closer to the warmth along his side, though a splash of water on his face snapped him awake.

"It's starting to rain," Starscream said and curled his arm tighter around Blurr's middle.

"So it seems." Blurr smiled and purred as he was held. "Thank you. For making me wait," he said and nuzzled into his mate's neck. "There's no way I could have kept quiet enough in the village."

Starscream made a small sound of acknowledgement. "You aren't sore?"

Blurr shifted a bit, moving his hips and tail, and while there was a bit of stiffness -and a glance showed claw marks on his sides and hips- he wasn't in any pain. "Nah. I'm fine. You?" He propped himself up on and elbow and leaned over Starscream's shoulder to see his back. The coming storm left the sky dark, but Blurr could see very obvious scratches. "Shit, baby, I made you bleed."

"As did I." Starscream stroked a hand down Blurr's arm. "I never meant to lose control like that. Not for your first time."

"Oh?" Blurr grinned and leaned down to steal a kiss. "Having trouble keeping a clear mind around me?"

"I knotted you."

Blurr tipped his head in confusion. "I don't know what that means."

Starscream tapped the front of Blurr's pelvis, rather near those now barely visible slits. "Our penises have knots at the base. It's never happened to me before outside of helping someone in season, and then I didn't allow the lock to occur."

"Like dogs?"

"By the First," Starscream groaned, and Blurr couldn't help but laugh.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to need that lesson in Mer anatomy, I think," Blurr said, and poked his mate in the arm. "Ratchet threatened to tell me if you wouldn't."

Thunder rolled in the distance, and they both looked toward even darker clouds. "Into the lagoon first," Starscream said and sat up so he could push himself into the water. Blurr followed and settled in the deepest part, eyes scanning the dim for the conch he'd left alive earlier in the week. It had either tucked itself away for the storm or moved out of the lagoon.

"As you know, we have both parts, which means any Mer can carry or impregnate," Starscream began and laid along the sandy floor. "We don't conceive unless in season though, so unlike humans, we really don't need to worry about it much. Sharing pleasure is far less taboo for us."

Blurr rolled over and snuggled into his mate's side, head tucked onto Starscream's shoulder. "Good to know. But we're exclusive, right? You don't have other lovers, and I shouldn't go looking either?"

"Yes, we're exclusive," Starscream replied and traced a finger down Blurr's arm. "If you ever wish to change that, say something. It's not unheard of for mates to occasionally share another, or even take on a third mate, but I am possessive. I know myself well enough to know I would have a hard time forgiving you if you didn't at least speak to me first."

"I won't cheat on you," Blurr promised, lifting his head to look Starscream in the eyes. "I can't even imagine it."

Starscream smiled and pushed his fingers through Blurr's hair. "We live very long lives. there is every chance you and I will survive to see the next millennium." Blurr felt his eyes go wide. "But for our relationship, I think being exclusive for now is best. Should either of us find ourselves attracted to someone else, we will discuss it. Agreed?"

"Yeah. Definitely," Blurr said and settled back down. "Now, what's being in season? I mean, I've seen the Nature Channel, so I get it, but what's it like? When's it going to happen to me? What do we do when it happens to you? To me? Do we have periods like human women?"

Above them the rain drove down against the lagoon surface, making it look like the water boiled over them. Blurr twisted to his back, head still on Starscream's shoulder, to watch it as his mate worked out his thoughts.

"No periods," Starscream said at length. "We luck out there, and even those of us who take the shape of human women don't experience that while on land. I have no idea when it will happen to you, but you'll know it by how bad the need is." Blurr frowned. "And I don't mean like earlier," Starscream said as if hearing Blurr's barely formed thoughts. "I mean... It's awful. You'll be certain you're going to die if someone doesn't fuck you now and hard and never stop."

"How long does that hell last?" Because Blurr loved sex, but he didn't love the idea of feeling like he'd die with out it. Earlier was bad enough, and that was just a rough case of blue balls- no one actually ever died from that.

"A week? Ish?" Starscream answered. "Depends on the person, as well as how often they occur. Skywarp seems to go into heat every year and a half. Thundercracker five or six. Me? About two or so. Drift is different, but he used to be human, and I'm only truly aware of his or Ratchet's cycles because for a century the entire village prayed that _this_ heat would be the one where they conceived."

"And it took them a century..."

Starscream nodded. "We don't breed easily." He huffed a laugh. "Unless you're Soundwave, but that Mer's weird in so many ways, why not be ridiculously fertile as well?"

Blurr snickered. "And if one of us goes into season and we don't want a kid yet? Because I like kids, and I've always wanted some, but I'm not ready yet."

"We pull out." Starscream lifted his head, so Blurr tipped his up to meet his mate's gaze and grin. "No condoms out here. But that does mean we need to be careful not to lock together. You passed out, but I spend nearly half and hour tied to you. Granted, when we _do_ decide to try for offspring, we'll want that. I'd never have risked taking you on land had I expected a lock was possible. That left us entirely too vulnerable."

"And the whole knotting thing," Blurr said, "that helps up the chances of conception in an underwater environment, right?" He could see the evolutionary sense in that, especially for a people who didn't conceive easily to begin with.

Starscream nodded and rested back to watch the surface of the water again.

"So if you go into season every couple years, when're you due?" Blurr asked.

Starscream heaved a sigh. "Any time now?"

Blurr sat up like a shot and twisted around to look at Starscream. "Yeah?! Maybe you really should have started explaining this sooner. Shit, what do I do?"

Starscream laughed, caught Blurr by the arm, and tugged him back down against him. "It's not _that_ big of a deal, Blurr. I've even managed to get through a few heats with nothing but my own hands before. Not something I wish to do again, but it is possible. And you have the fun job of pleasuring me blind. Hopefully, I'll feel it coming on early enough to get us here, but if not, no one will bother us. I won't be much interested in food, and as I said, you'll have to pull out for your own release and be careful not to tie us together. I'm healthy and strong though, so there isn't really anything you need to worry about. You might feel mindless the first few cycles, but we're not. You're capable of saying no when in season. I was angry at Megatron once and refused his help despite the fact we were fairly regular lovers at the time." He caught Blurr's head between his hands and pulled him into a light kiss, ignoring or missing Blurr's stunned disbelief. "We're not animals in rut."

"Megatron."

"Don't be jealous~" Starscream said with a laugh. "It was ages ago."

"I'm not jealous," Blurr said and gave his mate a considering look. "I'm trying to figure out the appeal. Not to mention you two don't- Oh~" He snickered and poked Starscream in the ribs. "Ex-lovers. That's why you two snipe at each other the way you do."

" _That_ has nothing to do with why we dislike each other." Starscream rolled them and pushed Blurr to the sand with a smirk. "I admit my hatred for him has cooled since the end of the war, but he was a talented partner. A hate fuck, I believe you humans call it?"

"Ew," Blurr said and wrinkled up his nose. He also pretended that the way Starscream slid and rocked against him wasn't doing anything for him. "Let's not discuss your past lovers, especially if you're trying to turn me on."

Starscream snickered and dipped down to kiss Blurr. He started at Blurr's lips then slid toward his ear. "Fair enough," he murmured. "Besides, you are the best I've ever had. Far be it from me to ruin my chances of having you again."

As if Blurr could or would resist? He laughed softly and arched up against Starscream. Arousal was softer this time, his body still mostly sated from earlier. Instead of a grasping hunger, silky warmth stirred low in Blurr's belly. "Mm... I think you should show me how much you want me. You know, just for the sake of reminder."

A sharp fang grazed the shell of Blurr's ear. "Should I?" Starscream whispered, and Blurr smiled as his mate's strong hands pushed up over his chest.

Blurr purred and slid his arms around Starscream. A twist and strong flick of his tail, and Blurr held a surprised mate pinned to the ground as sand billowed up around them. "Yes, you should," Blurr said and rolled himself down against Starscream, being sure to press their pelvises together and rock. A thrill rushed through Blurr at Starscream's gasp "Begging for more is always nice. So is screaming my name." He nipped at Starscream's bottom lip and grinned as his mate laughed before setting about getting that begging and those screams he wanted.


End file.
